Save Mikayla Tonight
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mikayla and Lucas are still dating and Brady doesn't like it. He doesn't like it because all Lucas does to Mikayla is break her heart everytime. Brady plans on saving Mikayla from Lucas. (Story is way better than summary.) BRAKAYLA FLUFF. Song Used: Save You Tonight By:One Direction. *Dedicated to MikaylaMakoola*


**"Save You Tonight" By: One Direction  
****One-shot By: Brakayla Fan44 **

******Hey Guys! I hope you guys will like it! Here's my new one-shot. Enjoy! ****I dedicated this to MikaylaMakoola because she's a friend of mine and I just felt like it. This is for you MikaylaMakoola! :)**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I was sitting in the the throne room with Boomer and Boz at night. We were playing go-fish when Mikayla came in with Lucas, her sea raider boyfriend. I don't really understand what she sees in him. He looks somewhat like Boomer and can be a big jerk at times. Lucas breaks her heart all the time and she still goes out with him. I really don't get that.

"I had a great time on our date tonight, Lucas." Mikayla says romantically to Lucas when they came in. "I really wish we can do that again sometime."

"I did, too." Lucas says. "You know what my favorite part was?"

"What?" Mikayla asked.

"Being with you, Kay-Kay." Lucas said. I rolled my eyes at this. He was so obviusly lying. _He doesn't enjoy being with Mikayla! He doesn't even like her anymore!_

"Aww! That's so sweet Lucas!" Mikayla said. I tried to concentrate on just our game, but couldn't. This was getting really annoying.

"Not as sweet as you." Lucas said back.

They were about to kiss when I interrupted. I had enough. I threw my cards down on the table and stood up. "CAN YOU PLEASE GET A ROOM?!" I yelled. This random outburst of mine caused everyone to stop and look at me. I just sighed and stomped away to my room in frustration.

"Dramatic, much?" I heard Boomer say.

Once I got to my room, I slammed the door hard and went to my bed._I can't believe Lucas! Saying that he loves Mikayla and stuff, when really, he doesn't. How can everone else not see that?! Am I the only one who can tell that Lucas is no good for her! _

I decided to do the only thing that calmed me and that was writing a song. I pulled my songbook out from under my matress-which is where I hide it- and grabbed my guitar. After and hour or so of collecting my thoughts, I came up with the perfect song. It was called 'Save You Tonight'.

If you haven't figured it out yet, this song is about how I want to help Mikaya. I want to help her from Lucas. He'll just hurt her even more if she continues to date him.

I started to strum my guitar:

_I, I wanna save you  
Wanna save your heart tonight  
He'll only break you_

_Leave you torn apart, oh_I want to save Mikayla. I want to save her heart tonight from Lucas. He'll just keep breaking her. He leaves her ruined and not care about it.

_It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all  
You're so overrated  
If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall  
And he wouldn't take it  
_

_All that you want's under your nose, yeah  
You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed_

It was a quarter to three when I couldn't sleep at all. My dreams were filled with how Mikayla is still dating Lucas. It's killing me! Mikayla's so overrated. I she told me to jump, well, guess what? I would take the fall and Lucas, I'm pretty sure, wouldn't.

All that Mikayla ever wanted is under her nose. She just needs to look in the right direction. She should just keep her eyes open but they always stay closed. By that, I mean that Mikayla should stop trusting Lucas. She's just to blind to see how bad he really is.

_I, I wanna save you  
Wanna save your heart tonight  
He'll only break you  
Leave you torn apart, oh  
I can't be no superman,  
But for you I'll be super human_

_I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_I want to save Mikayla. I want to save her heart tonight from Lucas. He'll just keep breaking her. He leaves her ruined and not care about it.

I can't be superman. Although, I wish I was, I can't. But for Mikayla, I can be a super human. I can save her from anything and anyone. I want to save Mikayla tonight.

* * *

**The Following Day: Brady's P.O.V**

Another day goes by and Mikayla is still dating that jerk, Lucas. I can't believe she still trusts him.

_Oh, now you're at home  
And he don't call  
Cause he don't adore you  
To him you are just another doll  
_

_And I tried to warn you  
What you want, what you need  
Has been right here, yeah  
I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears**  
**_

Now that Mikayla's back at the castle after her guard shift, Lucas won't call her. He said that he'd call her after her guard shift. Do you see Mikayla rushing to a phone? No. Do you see that she won't get off of a phone? No. Do you see her taking a call? No. I can clearly see that she's doing none of those. Lucas doesn't really adore her. He just uses her as another doll to play with. I don't really like this.

I've warned Mikayla many times before about Lucas, but, she won't listen to me. She keeps thinking that he's not a bad person and that he's great 'boyfriend material.' Has she seen who's she dating?! He ain't that great. All she wants, and all she ever wanted has been here the entire time. She was just to blind to see that.I can see that no matter how many times she's been dumped by Lucas, she tries her best to hold back those tears._**  
**_

_I, I wanna save you  
Wanna save your heart tonight  
He'll only break you  
Leave you torn apart, oh _

_I can't be no superman,  
But for you I'll be super human  
I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight  
**  
**_I want to save Mikayla. I want to save her heart tonight from Lucas. He'll just keep breaking her. He leaves her ruined and not care about it.

I can't be superman. Although, I wish I was, I can't. But for Mikayla, I can be a super human. I can save her from anything and anyone. I want to save Mikayla tonight._**  
**_

_Up, up and away  
I'll take you with me  
Up, up and away  
I'll take you with me_

I'll take Mikayla with me where ever I go. I'll never leave her behind. And, I'd never hurt her.

* * *

**Night Time(Same Day): Brady's P.O.V**

Tonight, Mikayla and Lucas were going on another date. I don't know why, but, I still didn't like it. I hated it so much that I felt the need to ban Lucas from Mikayla. I mean, I'm a king, that's possible, right?

_I, I wanna save you  
Wanna save your heart tonight  
He'll only break you  
Leave you torn apart, oh  
I can't be no superman,  
But for you I'll be super human  
I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight  
I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight**  
**I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_

I want to save Mikayla. I want to save her heart tonight from Lucas. He'll just keep breaking her. He leaves her ruined and not care about it.

I can't be superman. Although, I wish I was, I can't. But for Mikayla, I can be a super human. I can save her from anything and anyone. I want to save Mikayla tonight. I wish to save Mikayla from Lucas tonight.

* * *

I walked around the throne room since I had nothing to do. No, really. I have nothing to do. I was bored out of my mind, waiting for something fun to happen. What surprised me was that I heard yelling coming from the plaza.

"Stay away from me!" I heard someone yell. "I never want to see your face ever again!"

"Kay-Kay!" Someone else said. Or, should I say Lucas! Lucas and Mikayla are outside! After coming to realization, I had to see what was going on. I ran outside to the plaza to see Mikayla still yelling at Lucas.

"I saw you cheating!" Mikayla yelled. "Don't lie to me!"

"I wasn't cheating!" Lucas tried to prove himself right.

"You mean kissing another girl doesn't count as cheating?!"

"I wasn't kissing her!" Lucas said. "Just ask her yourself!"

"Like I'd believe that." Mikayla said. "We are threw!" Mikayla kicked Lucas before storming off to the castle. When she passed by me, I could see the tears in her eyes. _Poor Mikayla..._

I wanted to go after her but Lucas stopped me. "You have to help me."

I turned around and faced him. "Me, help you? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Did you forget or do I have to exlplain it to you?"

"What are talking about?" He asked.

"Did you forget that you hate me?"

"I don't care about that!" Lucas said. "I want to get back with Mikayla!"

"Since when did you really want to go out with Mikayla?" I asked him. "You don't even care about her. All you do is use her to get other girls. Do you think she'll want to get back with you ever again now?"

"Of course she will."

"No, she won't. You hurt her so many times that I bet that she doesn't want to see your face again." After I finished my small rant, Lucas took his sword out of it's sheth and swung it at me. I ducked, but this didn't stop him. He kept coming after me. "What are you doing?"

I got no response. Lucas raised his sword again and I ran for it. "Gaurds, get him out of here!" I yelled for the gaurds. Two guards came and grabbed Lucas by an arm each. "And make sure he doesn't come back." They dragged Lucas out of the castle.

_Now that I handled that, I should go check on Mikayla. _I went to the castle and walked up the stairs to Mikayla's room. The door to Mikayla's room was open but Mikayla was sitting on her bed, her back facing the door.

I knocked on the door and Mikayla turned her head. "Oh, it's just you Brady. You can come in."

I sat down next to Mikayla on her bed. "Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"You don't look or sound fine."

"Your point?" Mikayla asked me.

"I warned about Lucas, did I not?" I said.

"Yeah, you did." Mikayla said. "I just should of listened to you in the first place instead of getting my heart broken, again."

"It's alright."

"I feel like an idiot trusting Lucas!" Mikayla said. "How can I be so dumb to let him treat me this way!"

"Don't say that about yourself, Mikayla." I told her. I lifted her chin with my finger since she was looking down. "You shouldn't even be feeling that way. You don't need Lucas. I pretty sure there's other guys who are willing to go out with you."

"You are right." Mikayla said with confidence. "I don't need Lucas. I can find some other guy who's sweet and caring. Thanks Brady." She smiled at me.

I gladly returned the smile. "You're welcome, Mikayla."

"I was just curious, what happened to Lucas?" Mikayla asked.

"Oh, I kicked him out of the castle. You won't get to see him around here for a while." I told her.

"Thank you." Mikayla said again.

"You're welcome."

"Why did you do that for me?"

"Because you're a friend. And that's what friends are for." I told her. "You got my back, and now, I got yours."

Mikayla rolled her eyes at this. "You're such a goofball, Brady."

After that night, Mikayla and I became something more than just friends. I 'm just glad the I got to..

**...Save Mikayla Tonight...**

* * *

**That's it for this one-shot! Sorry if it sucked majorly at the end. Please review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
